


just a dream

by softsparrillas



Series: tumblr one-shots [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, i’m very nervous, please give feedback, this is like post-coven but pre-apocalypse..you feel?, this is my first post!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/pseuds/softsparrillas
Summary: loosely based off a dream i had with sarah paulson.basically the reader is needy™️ and sexy times ensue! <3
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Character(s)
Series: tumblr one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone!
> 
> if you come across this and decide to read it, please give me feedback! this is the first time i’ve tried to write anything like this, so anything is appreciated!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ mssallymckena !

Your alarm goes off and you groan, turning over and grabbing your phone to turn it off. You begin to adjust your eyes to the bright screen and smile when you notice a text from Cordelia:

_Good morning, sweetheart_

Your face warms as you read it, heart beginning to flutter. You and Cordelia have been together for about 3 months, it still shocks you to this day that you are even together. When you initially arrived at Robichaux’s, you were one of the few older students accepted for the semester. You instantly took a liking to Cordelia, noticing how smart and passionate about her work she was, and obviously not sore on the eyes either. You two have to keep your relationship under wraps, her being the Headmistress after all.

You set your phone down and get out of bed, going to your closet and dresser, picking out an outfit to wear for the day. You make your way to the bathroom, thankful that there are only 2 other girls with you. You smile at them and finish brushing your teeth, walking out of the bathroom. Once in your room, you grab your phone and backpack and shut the bedroom door, making your way down the long spiral stairs of the academy.

You walk into the kitchen and observe Cordelia, leaning against the counter and talking to one of the girls. She has her coffee in her hand, cradled against her chest and her fingers are tapping a rhythm on the handle. Your mind goes blank and you're thrown back to two nights ago when you two were in bed together. Her fingers tracing your neck, your sides, your breasts. You shake your head to clear your thoughts and venture further into the kitchen, stopping at the fridge to grab a cup of yogurt. You hear footsteps approaching closer and lookup.

“Good morning, Headmistress.” You flash her a smile and take in her outfit. She’s wearing a dusty pink blouse and black pants, paired with her heels. “Good morning, Y/N.” She smiles back and looks around the kitchen for a moment. One of her hands comes to idle on your wrist, caressing the skin for a moment before pulling away. You feel your cheeks heat up and smile, taking a spoonful of yogurt into your mouth.

“Did you sleep well?” She asks, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at you through her eyelashes. Taking another spoonful of yogurt, you nod. “Very well, actually,” You swallow.

“How about you?” You walk around the kitchen, placing the used spoon in the sink and the yogurt container into the garbage. “Oh you know, the usual,” She confesses and you hear her heels on the floor. You turn around from your spot near the garbage can and she’s in front of you now, eyes darting back and forth from your own to the doorway in the kitchen. “I always sleep better when you’re next to me, though.” Her hand comes and pinches your waist, laughing lightly when you intrinsically push yourself against her touch. The littlest of touches from Cordelia have always made you light on fire, especially when there is a risk of getting caught. You hear voices drifting down the hall and groan when she pulls her hand away, stepping back a couple of steps. “I’ll see you later, Y/N.” She says, walking out of the kitchen. You're left to gaze at her walk away with the slightest sway in her hips, murmuring greetings to the girls now filing into the kitchen.

* * *

You sigh and close your eyes for a moment, wishing that you could somehow speed up time. You were two classes away from being done with the school day, but right now you had lunch. Usually, Cordelia would be in her office by now, drafting up new documents for the academy or sorting through her students’ homework. The first couple of weeks at Robichaux’s you didn’t know anyone well enough to feel comfortable sitting with them at lunch, so you made a point to ask Cordelia if she would be fine having someone in her office during that time. She happily obliged, thus coming full circle to where your relationship existed now.

You were waiting for her outside of her office, sitting down at one of the desks scattered outside. Your phone beeps and you unlock it, a text from Cordelia coming up on the top of the screen:

_Running a little late for lunch, I got caught up with a student. Be there shortly, xo_

Smiling, you lock your phone again and wait patiently. You still were on edge from this morning, not being able to share a good morning kiss really got to you at times. She always knew how to make up for it though, whether it be a fleeting touch while no one was staring or a cheesy text in the middle of the day. You heard her heels clicking down the long hallway from a mile away and immediately turned around in the chair. She’s with one of her students from her botany class, Marley, if you remember correctly. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Cordelia leans in and touches her shoulder in comfort. You can’t make out what they’re saying from quite this far away, but Marley says her goodbyes and walks down the hallway to her left.

Cordelia continues walking, smiling when she sees you waiting for her. She’s carrying way too many papers in her hands while balancing her water bottle in the other. You make your way over to her, slipping the papers into your arm. “Why thank you, Y/N. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” She unlocks her office and once you’re in, you shut the door behind you. Cordelia drops her keys on her desk and retrieves her lunch out of her mini-fridge, sighing contently when she sits down. You set the papers down on her coffee table, coming to sit down in front of her desk.

“How has your day been, sweetheart?” She asks between a bite of her sandwich. _Sweetheart_. Cordelia normally doesn’t use pet names with you, but her absolute favorite has got to be this one. Every time she uses it she makes sure her voice drops an octave lower while saying it, making your insides turn to mush. You look up from your lunch, a granola bar and a salad, and see her eyeing you. Finishing chewing, you clear your throat and take a sip of your water.

”It’s going well, I got my test back from Ecology!”

Her face brightens, “And?”

“I got an 89, not that bad, right?” You answer, taking another bite of your salad.

“I’m so proud of you. That’s so good!” Cordelia responds, her smile growing 10 times wider. You smile back, both of you continuing to enjoy your lunch. You two talk about everything and nothing at the time. Once both of you are done eating, you go lie on the couch, watching Cordelia begin to grade her papers.

Once Cordelia is in the grading mode, she becomes zoned into it. Every glide of her pen across a paper is precise, along with the comforting stickers she uses as an incentive for her younger students. She has her reading glasses on, something that you absolutely adore on her. It’s not often that you get to see the blonde in them, it’s either in here or late at night when she’s reading before bed. It also makes her look even more alluring, your mind traveling to places far too taboo during school hours. You close your eyes for a moment, thinking about the last time you two had been intimate. Your mind wanders off to the way her head had been thrown back while you assaulted her neck with kisses, the way her nails dug into your skin with just enough pressure. You’re suddenly snapped out of your daydream, Cordelia calling you.

“Is everything okay? Do you need anything?” She questions, looking up from the work on her desk. You hear your heart frantically beating in your chest and you try to catch your breath. She’s got her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit you’ve noticed out of worry. If you weren’t seriously turned on right now, you’d be apologetic for making her worried.

“You look flushed, are you burning up?” Her head cocks to the side, examining you. You inwardly groan and swallow a few times, making sure your throat isn’t completely dry when you speak.

“I’m okay.”

She raises her eyebrows and you give her a thumbs up, signaling it’s okay to get back to grading papers. You hear the scratch of her pen against the desk and you breathe out, resting your hands on your stomach. You try not to let your mind wander again, but it’s hard. You don’t like interrupting Cordelia while she’s grading, no matter how many times she insists that it’s okay. Your mind continues to wander, remembering in vivid detail when she called you her “good girl”, your cheeks were instantly crimson and the ache between your thighs had become intolerable. Flipping over onto the couch, you groan at how turned on you’re getting.

“I’m not going to ask again, honey,” Cordelia speaks up, her voice stern. “Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Your stomach flutters at the tone of her voice, but you knew she was not messing around. Taking a deep breath, you turn around onto your back and look up at her. Her brown eyes are focused on you and you notice the stack of papers has drastically gotten smaller.

”It’s just... I’ve been thinking,” You begin, averting your gaze and playing with the loose string on your shirt. Cordelia hums in agreement, picking up her pen and making a mark. “A-about two nights ago.” You rush out, noticing the way Cordelia’s eyebrows raise. “And what happened two nights ago?” She presses.

“You know what happened, Delia. I can’t stop thinking about you, your hands running down my body and your tongue in my mouth,” Your voice shakes, but you could not begin to care. “You looked so good this morning and I’m so annoyed we didn’t kiss... I know you don’t want us to do anything during school hours, but I can’t stop thinking about it. I need you so badly. I’m so wet.” You hear Cordelia’s pen drop and look up at her. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s looking at you with that look. Your heart feels like it is beating out of your chest and you squeeze your thighs together. The motion doesn’t go unnoticed by her, Cordelia now pulling back from her desk and standing up.

You scramble to sit up on the couch, your eyes tracking her every move as she walks closer to you. She’s slinking towards you ever so slowly, a smirk on her lips. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad,” You mutter, your head leaning down just a bit so the eye contact is broken. Her eyes soften for a moment and she shakes her head. Her fingers are under your chin now, tilting your head up so you can look her in the eyes.

”How could I be mad at you, love..” She drawls, both of her legs coming to straddle you on the couch. “Especially when I know you’re aching for me.” She adds, tightening her legs on either side and sinking down into your lap. You whine at the pressure you feel between your legs, your arms coming to grab Cordelia’s hips before they’re pushed away. Cordelia makes a noise of disapproval in her throat, nuzzling the side of your neck.

“No touching.” She begins peppering kisses there. “Yes, Headmistress.” You breathe out, tilting your head back to expose more of your neck to your lover. Cordelia growls below you and grabs your face, connecting your lips together in a heated kiss. You always knew she got off on you calling her any type of professional name. Her tongue sneaks into your mouth, hot and wet, and you struggle with not being able to touch her. Cordelia’s slowly grinding into your lap and you two both moan when she thrusts particularly hard against you. You both pull away from the kiss, your head reeling. She chuckles and her lips reconnect with your neck, biting your pulse point softly.

A whine escapes your throat, your hips bucking up into Cordelia. She soothes the bite with her tongue and moves to the other side of your neck. You’re really trying to not touch her, but your palms are itching and your body is practically humming with need. Your hands grip her hips and she gasps. You tighten your hold on her hips. Her body begins to move harder in your lap and her hands find your hair, tugging there.

The pressure between your legs is bordering on painful and you groan, moving her hips faster against you. Cordelia moans and the sound only spurs you on. The need to feel her everywhere becomes more prominent and you feel her mouth on yours. The kiss becomes heated quickly and she pulls away briefly. “You said you wanted me so badly… Why don’t you show me? Hmm?”

Something in you snaps and you gather your strength to push her down into the couch. Straddling her waist, you begin to pepper kisses on her neck while fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. Her hands find your hair again, weaving her fingers through it and you hear her hum contentedly. You finally throw her blouse open, squeezing her sides and trailing your fingers over her lace bra. You marvel at how hot her skin is.

Getting impatient, your mouth becomes insistent on her neck, scattering her neck with aggressive kisses. You begin to caress her breasts over her bra, Cordelia immediately arching into your hands and moaning softly. At that noise, you bite down near her pulse point.

She freezes and grips your hair. “Marks!” Cordelia snaps and you look up quickly. She’s undoubtedly a little mad, you two have had several talks about not marking her due to professionalism. You pout your lip and lean back down again, placing soft kisses on the bite there. “Sorry.”

Cordelia laughs and resumes threading her fingers through your hair. “It’s okay... I know you tend to forget when you’re in the moment.”

You move down lower on the couch, your eyes becoming level with her bra. It’s very pretty and has intricate lace designs, your fingertips tracing over them. You snake your hands around Cordelia’s back, unclasping it and watching her discard it off her body. Your lips find one of her nipples in an instant, taking it into your mouth and soothing your tongue over it. Biting down softly, she bucks her hips up into you and moans. You pay the same attention to its twin, quiet moans escaping Cordelia once more.

Moving down her body, your lips leave kisses on her toned stomach and your hand comes to clamp down on her hips to stop her from squirming. It’s unusual that you get to see her squirming like this, so you take full advantage of it. Smirking to yourself, you sit up quickly and pull her pants down, her hips lifting off the couch at the right moment. You settle back down between her legs, biting your lip when you see just how wet she is. “You’re so wet, fuck.” You whisper just loud enough for her to hear. Cordelia moans quietly in response, knowing that words like that get her even more turned on. She looks down at you, her face flushed and her hands mindlessly tracing her breasts.

You look up at her and smile before leaning down and kissing her inner thigh, dangerously close to where she needs you. She moans again, her hips bucking up. Moving to the other thigh, your free hand goes to play with the top of her thong, grazing your fingers inside of the material. You hear Cordelia whine and smile against her thigh, biting it once and then resting your head on top of it. “What do you want, Headmistress?” You look up at her and smile, tracing your hand on the outside of the black material.

Cordelia growls out, “If you don’t eat me out right now…” and your eyes darken in an instant. Your head moves out of the way as you pull down her underwear with your hands, flinging it over your shoulder and coming to position yourself between her legs once more. You hear Cordelia clear her throat and suddenly her hands are in your hair, tugging gently. You lean forward and get the first taste of her, both of you moaning.

You start out slow, broad licks against her that only get more frequent as Cordelia’s moans increase in volume. A couple of kitten licks makes Cordelia’s hips jerk and dipping into her entrance and up again brought a tighter grip onto your hair. Swiping your tongue through her folds, you revel in the familiar taste. You take one of your hands and prop her leg up onto your shoulder, gathering the wetness near her entrance. You stall for a moment, waiting for an okay. “Please please please,” You enter two fingers into Cordelia, yourself moaning out at the feeling. You keep your pace, going back to your place between her legs and finding her clit. You zero in on it, swirling your tongue around it. “Yesss… So good…Such a good girl,”

Your face turns red from her praise and you moan into her. Your fingers move faster between her legs, curling them just right and your tongue still attacking her clit. Cordelia’s essentially fucking your face now and your jaw slightly hurts in the best way possible, but you wouldn’t stop if the world was on fire. You feel her legs begin to tremble beside your head and you smirk, doubling your efforts. “Fuck…Right there” Cordelia moans again, her nails digging into your scalp. Moaning at the sensation, you find your pace doubling as you feel her body shaking. Cordelia’s hands still in your hair as her orgasm rushes through her, her legs tightening around your face.

Keeping your fingers inside of Cordelia, you help her ride out her orgasm and resume licking up the abundance of wetness there. Once finished, you look up and see an angel above you, her eyes shut and chest heaving up and down. You playfully pat her thigh and she squeals quietly, opening her eyes. “Come up here, sweetheart.”

She grabs you and pulls you up towards her, connecting your lips in a kiss. Cordelia immediately moans into your mouth, tasting herself on your tongue. She pulls back and looks at you, a smile on her face. You smile back and put your head down, snaking your arms around her frame and snuggling against her chest.

“That was lovely, but my lunch hour is going to be over soon, baby.” She sighs and begins tracing patterns on your clothed shoulder. You grumble in response and squeeze her tighter against you, appreciating her warmth.

Cordelia brushes a kiss against the top of your head and moves out of your grip, sitting up on the couch now.

“Now, where did you throw my underwear to?” She asks, a glint in her eyes as she turns to face you.


End file.
